twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner
The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner is a novella by author Stephenie Meyer that details Bree Tanner's version of Eclipse, as well as what she went through as a newborn. ''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner is a 200-page novella centered on a newborn vampire, Bree, who is introduced in the third Twilight novel, Eclipse. The story chronicles the journey of villain Victoria’s newborn vampire army as they prepare to close in on Bella and the Cullens. It was released at 12:01 a.m. on June 5, 2010 in hardcover (with $1 from each sale going to the American Red Cross International Response Fund). From June 7 to July 5, fans were able to read the book for free online at www.breetanner.com, which also provided a link to the American Red Cross website where they could donate to support relief efforts in Haiti, Chile, and around the globe. On her official site, Meyer says she never intended to publish Bree Tanner as a stand-alone book. It was just something she had started working on while she was still editing Eclipse. "I was thinking a lot about the newborns, imagining their side of the story, and one thing led to another." The novella came in handy during the filming of The Twilight Saga: Eclipse: screenwriter Melissa Rosenberg, director David Slade, and actors Xavier Samuel (Riley), Bryce Dallas Howard (Victoria), and Jodelle Ferland (Bree) all read it before filming so they could better understand the characters. Meyer thought the manuscript might work well as part of The Twilight Saga: The Official Guide, a tome still awaiting a publishing date, but at nearly 200 pages, it was something her publisher thought worked better on its own. Meyer liked the idea of publishing it before Eclipse hit theaters, to give fans an introduction to Bree. She also considered the novella a gift to devoted Twilight readers, which is why she asked her publisher to make it available for free online. Synopsis The story tells of Bree Tanner's life as a newborn vampire and her experiences as a member of the Seattle newborn army. She is out hunting in Seattle with three other newborns when she meets and befriends Diego, a high-ranked newborn; they gradually fall in love with each other. Together, they discover that they are able to go out in the sunlight without being fried, contrary to what Riley, who was made straw boss of the army, has told them about sunlight being deadly to vampires. Both Bree and Diego grow uneasy as they are unsure whether Riley is deliberately lying to them or simply ill informed; in fact he's lying. Bree and Diego doubt Riley's intentions and start to wonder whether they and the other newborns are simply meant to destroy the Cullen family. Diego confronts Riley about their ability to survive in sunlight, and doesn't return, leaving Bree frightened and confused. Riley starts preparing the newborns for the battle with the Cullens, claiming that for four days a year it is safe for vampires to exist in sunlight. He tells Bree that he has sent Diego on a reconnaissance mission, and that they will shortly be reunited. Unbeknowst to her, Diego has actually been tortured to death by Victoria and Riley. The day of the battle, Fred, also known as 'Freaky Fred', the particularly gifted member of the newborn army, and capable of creating a repulsing shield around himself, tries to convince Bree to escape with him. He, like her and Diego, has suspected Riley and Victoria's intentions to let the newborns die in battle, personally destroying any survivors, and suggests that they leave before the fight starts. Bree refuses, however, still mistakenly believing Diego to be alive and waiting for her. Upon reaching the battlefield, she discovers that the newborn army has been decimated by the Cullens and the Quileute shape-shifters and that they have been abandoned by Riley and Victoria. She also realizes that Diego is dead; she then surrenders to Carlisle and Esme when they find her, and is taken to the meadow where the main fight took place and held captive. The rest of the Olympic coven arrive along with Bella, just as the Volturi turn up. Jane tortures Bree for information about her creation and the newborn army; the Cullens offer to take her in. Jane disallows it and Felix executes Bree by tearing her apart and burning the pieces. Bree bravely faces her death and the end of her life. Release The novella was originally meant to be part of the series guide but became too long. It was released on June 5 and was available for free reading online until recently. One dollar from all copies sold in the U.S. will be donated to a relief fund for Haiti as well as other disaster-stricken places. The official press release can be found here. Characters Seattle newborn army * Bree Tanner * Diego * Riley Biers * Victoria * Fred * Raoul * Kristie Olympic Coven *Carlisle Cullen *Edward Cullen *Esme Cullen *Rosalie Hale *Emmett Cullen *Jasper Hale *Alice Cullen *Bella Swan Volturi *Jane *Felix External links * [http://www.stepheniemeyer.com/breetanner.html The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner at StephenieMeyer.com] Category:The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner Category:Published